All the Lost Souls
by Diane Potter
Summary: Rose Weasley había muerto la noche que fue secuestrada en la mente de sus familiares. Gran fue su sorpresa al descubrir que una chica totalmente diferente con un pequeño era ella. Y que no estaba dispuesta a regresar.
1. Chapter 1

All the Lost Souls

-Prologo-

_Hogwarts, 3 de diciembre. Sala Común de Gryffindor._

-¡Albus, Albus!

La Sala Común esta casi vacía, las vacaciones de Navidad ya casi empezaban y todos los alumnos estaban empacando. Albus Potter desde una butaca cercana a la chimenea levanto la cabeza de su libro en dirección a un rubio que corría hacía él con la túnica de Slytherin desarreglada y el cabello alborotado. Sorprendido, dirigió su mirada al reloj que le habían regalado al cumplir diecisiete años, eran las 2:30 de la madrugada.

Frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de reclamarle porque lo molestaba a esas horas de la mañana, cuando se fijo que su amigo estaba lleno de cortadas sangrantes y su expresión facial era de preocupación y terror.

Eso fue lo que más le preocupo, Scorpius Malfoy nunca tenía una expresión que no fuera una máscara de indiferencia.

-¡Albus, se la llevaron! ¡SE LA LLEVARON! No pude hacer nada, nada. ¡Me la arrancaron de los brazos! Y ella se fue, se fue sin siquiera mirarme.

Para ese entonces, muchos alumnos iban saliendo de sus respectivas habitaciones con sus ropas de dormir y asomándose por las escaleras de caracol. Los gritos los habían despertado y estaban de espectadores en algo que nunca creyeron oír.

Algunos tenían expresiones de horror mientas que otros solo miraban con curiosidad. Poco después se sintió la sala más fría mientras todos esperaba.

-¿A quién se llevaron, Malfoy? Tranquilízate.- empezaba a impacientarse con los gritos de desesperación de su amigo. Nunca lo había visto tan fuera de control.- ¿Quién era, Scorpius?

-Albus, era Rose.- soltó fuera de sí mientras caía de rodillas en la alfombra de color rojo golpeándola con sus puños con esperanzas de que todo se destruyera.

Sintió como algo pesado le caía en el estomago, aplastaba sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar y provocándole arcadas. Sus ojos le escocían y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Todo lo que pasaba por su mente era la cara de su prima, Rose. Rose a los 5 años columpiándose en el columpio muggle que su abuelo les había construido a los dos. Rose a los 11 años cuando habían recibido su carta de Hogwarts, que tan feliz había estado. Rose cuando fue enviada a Slytherin junto con Scorpius, había tenido tanto miedo pero tras sonreírle ella le regreso la sonrisa. Rose a los 14 en su primera ida a Hogmeade con él. Rose, su prima pelirroja que tanto adoraba.

Se escucharon los gritos ahogados de las personas y unos metros más lejos de ellos, Hugo Weasley soltaba gritos de furia contenida mientras era abrazado por Lily, que sollozaba a su lado.

Lo sabían, tenían años sabiendo que algún día pasaría algo así. Pero nunca pensaron que sería tan pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

All the Lost Souls

-One of the Brightest Stars-

Escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta de madera de su habitación con cuidado, murmurando un "adelante", y asintió con la cabeza cuando vio a un hombre alto de cabello castaño asomar la cabeza por la abertura mientras seguía rebuscando en los cajones sus identificaciones de ese país.

-Hey, Rose. Te traje el vestido de esta noche, está dentro de la caja negra junto con unos zapatos y una túnica para Aiden. También viene el protocolo que le toca a cada quien.- explico Robert con una sonrisa al ver a la joven en cuclillas con miles de libros esparcidos a su alrededor. Después, levanto la cabeza para ver un pequeño bulto enrollado en unas cuantas cobijas en el centro de la cama. La miro por última vez con una ceja alzada, dejando la caja a los pies de la joven y se alejo, sus pisadas silenciosas siendo el único ruido de la casa.

Cuando se fue, soltó un soplido de alivio al ver que no tenía que preocuparse por nada de esa noche. Camino hacia otra puerta que llevaba al baño con la caja de color negro, la coloco en el lavabo y se miro al espejo de marco engargolado.

En frente de ella se reflejaba una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, con la piel bronceada por el sol y unos cuantos años más. Ya no tenía ese horripilante cabello pelirrojo que en el sol parecía naranja, ni las pequeñas pecas que se le formaban hacía dos años. Había crecido un poco, midiendo aproximadamente 1.75.

Tomo su varita de la mesa y la apunto a su cabeza, con un solo movimiento convirtió sus ondulados cabellos en unos lacios. Se aplico un poco de polvo y labial de color rojo, para que contrastara con el vestido de color vino. Cuando estuvo lista, saco la pequeña túnica y la doblo en la cama. Se aproximo a la orilla y acaricio la frente del pequeño bulto que seguía dormido.

-Aiden, mi amor. Es hora de levantarnos.- al cabo de unos segundos, unos ojos azules del mismo color que los de ella la miraron somnolientos. Le revolvió el cabello y lo levanto en los brazos.

Sería una larga noche.

†

_Mansión Uhalde, Octubre 8._

La mansión era inmensa, con un jardín casi tan grande, lleno de árboles frondosos y flores de todos tipos, enfrente de la casa había una fuente de mármol con cisnes nadando en ella. Se escuchaba música y había miles de luces que salían de la casa. Se llegaba a distinguir el sonido de las voces de los invitados, más las palabras no llegaban con sentido.

Eso fue lo primero que vio cuando se aparecieron, Aiden apoyo sus pequeños brazos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba con pesadez, recuperándose del viaje. Enfrente de ellos estaban todos los del grupo. Robert se sujetaba la garganta y tomaba grandes bocados de aire. Bethany se acomodaba el vestido de color negro que se estaba llenando de polvo y Raleigh estaba observando todo el perímetro mientras sujetaba su varita, sus carnosos labios fruncidos.

-¿Están todos listos?

Algunos asentimos o sonreímos, nos dirigimos una mirada y caminamos en direcciones diferentes, a excepción de Aiden y yo. Esperamos detrás de los arbustos de la entrada escondidos de las miradas de extraños y me puse a su altura. Aiden me dirigió una mirada curiosa. Se parecía tanto a Albus, a excepción de los ojos…

-Cariño, ya sabes las reglas. Nada de travesuras, actúa como todo un caballero y contesta con educación.

-Sí, mamá.- sus pequeñas manos se abrazaron de mis hombros y escuche como aspiraba el perfume que traía esa noche. Él sabía que era peligroso donde estábamos y a pesar de que a sus 6 años aun no comprendía todo, obedecía todas las reglas que teníamos en casa.

Salimos de los arbusto y caminamos hacía la entrada con una sonrisa mientras entregábamos nuestras invitaciones al hombre que estaba parado frente a la puerta. Era alto, robusto y tenía poco cabello. Nos miro con indiferencia mientras nos anunciaba que podíamos pasar. Caminamos por un largo pasillo, nuestros zapatos hacían eco contra las paredes hasta que llegamos al salón donde estaba toda la gente.

Nuestra misión aquí era encontrar a Adam Wiles, un comerciante de magia negra Escoses que tenía una empresa en Londres, hacía menos de un mes había hechizado a uno de los Nuestros, provocándole una muerte prematura al no querer negociar con él. Se rumoraba que era un espía de Ellos.

-¡Anabelle, querida! ¡Pensamos que habías desaparecido del mapa, tanto tiempo sin verte!- grito una voz chillona a sus espaldas. Sentí como los cabellos de mis brazos y piernas se levantaban cuando escuche una risa masculina seguida del grito. Apreté con fuerza la mano de Aiden, que comprendió que estábamos en terrenos complicados.

Gire todo mi cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante y le sonreí a Mia Slavick, su cabello rubio le daba color a su pálida cara. Llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, dejando ver sus delgadas piernas.

-¡Mia, pero que sorpresa más agradable! Ya sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo libre con Aaron y el trabajo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco al ver que no iba obtener más información de mí, miro a su acompañante apretándole el brazo como si sus uñas fueran garras, pero él ni se inmuto. Samuel Slavick observaba a Aiden con ojo crítico, pues no era muy común traer niños a las cenas importantes, menos de su corta edad.

-Finalmente conozco al famoso, Aaron Black. He de admitir que eh escuchado muchas cosas grandiosas de usted, espero que no me decepcione.- dijo Samuel con una sonrisa torcida, ofreciéndole la mano a Aiden que la tomo como fuerza y sonrió de la misma manera.

-Anabelle, te dejamos porque tenemos que seguir saludando y creo que tu también. Espero que nos reunamos pronto, para planear cosas, tú ya sabes…- La verdad era que no sabía ni tenía el menor interés de saber, me regalo una sonrisa falsa y se fue colgando del hombro de su esposo.

Desde el punto donde estábamos pude ver a Raleigh charlando entretenidamente con Leonore Di Orallis, que con su fabuloso vestido turquesa enrollaba un dedo en un abundante cabello negro y a Bethany y Robert amenazando a Wiles detrás de una estatua, pues al parecer lo habían encontrado charlando con alguien en alguna mesa cerca. Pensando que todo había terminado por esa noche, aunque no lleváramos más de una hora ahí, había estado bien.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué hay un hombre que te está mirando tan raro? Hace rato veía a Tía Beth y a Tío Rob.-pregunto Aiden mirándome con sus grandes ojos azules para luego mirar a un hombre no muy lejos de nosotros. Era muy alto, con cabello negro azabache y lentes redondos de montura negra, no más grande que yo. Y no necesitaba verlo dos veces para saber quién era.

-Aiden, quiero que tengas a la mano la varita que te compre la semana pasada a todo momento, y ahora quiero que corras hacia tu Tío Leigh y le adviertas que es tiempo de regresar. El va a entender. ¡Ahora!

Vi como en un segundo desaparecía entre la multitud y yo me gire hacia el hombre que caminaba en mi dirección. Cerré los ojos un momento, mientras buscaba mi varita en la parte descubierta del vestido en la espalda.

_-¡James no quiero subirme a esa escoba! ¡Bájame, Jamie!- gritaba una pelirroja despeinada en los brazos de su primo agitando los brazos con locura. Tenía ocho años y James nueve, y lo único que él quería era que se subiera a su escoba y disfrutara la libertad de estar en los aires. Ver los jardines de la abuela Molly y los gnomos que vivían cerca de la casa._

_Siempre había sido su primo favorito, junto con Al. Inseparables._

_Cuando logro subirla a su escoba, supo que había sido una mala idea pues todas las siguientes semanas de verano la chiquilla no se quiso bajar de ella._

Sabía que no la reconocería, ella tardo meses arreglando su nueva imagen para ser irreconocible, nadie podría verla y pensar que alguna vez había sido otra persona. Observo el tatuaje en su mano derecha que se empezaba a ser visible y escocía al presentir el peligro que su primo le provocaba.

Cuando no estuvo a menos de un metro de ella lo apunto con su varita directo al pecho, las personas a su alrededor que observaban la escena se empezaron a desaparecer al reconocer a James, sabían que si llegaban los Aurores estarían en grandes problemas.

James Potter sonrió con arrogancia, pensando que tenía un nivel más alto que todos los demás en esa batalla, algo que algún día lo llevaría a su perdición.

-Madame, le sugiero que deje de apuntarme con su varita si no quiere tener problemas con el Ministerio. Si se entrega voluntariamente, todo será más fácil.- dijo sonriendo, y termino diciendo con una expresión de asco que nunca había visto en su atractiva cara- al fin y al cabo todo ustedes son seguidores de Voldemort.

Se escucharon exclamaciones de desacuerdo, pero todos sabían que aquí eso era verdad. Tal vez Lord Voldemort hubiera muerto, pero sus seguidores seguían con los mismos ideales.

-Si me permite, Señorita…-ofreciéndome un brazo, con caballerosidad fingida.

-Black.

Su cara perdió color y se tropezó para atrás, extrayendo su varita de la túnica de gala y apuntándola hacia ella. En su descuido, miro a donde estaba Raleigh, que ahora se encontraba con Aiden en los brazos, apresurándola con las manos. Siguiendo sus indicaciones al ver como se empezaban a Aparecer más Aurores, lanzo un "_Confundus_" a James y corrió en dirección a los demás.

-¡Mamá, a tu derecha!

Tuvo tiempo de esquivar el rayo de luz naranja que paso rozándola, y apunto su varita hacia aquel desdichado que quiso sobrepasarse con su magia. El cabello choco con su cara, impidiéndole ver que alguien más se acercaba. En menos de un segundo se encontraba agarrándose un brazo sangrante, la Marca Tenebrosa brillando verduscamente al sentir tanto peligro. Sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y la forzaba a caminar hacia enfrente tropezándose con sus propios pies, a su alrededor se escuchaban gritos.

Agarrada de la mano de Bethany, corrieron por el estrecho pasillo hasta el jardín donde fueron interceptadas por Robert, que jalaba a Wiles por los hombros y lo apuntaba con su varita en el cuello y Raleigh que cargaba a Aiden en sus brazos. Los cuatro nos dimos la mano y desaparecimos después de Robert y Wiles.

†

-¡Déjenme, malditos! ¡No es mi culpa que el estúpido de Lee fuera alérgico a las escamas de salamandra en su poción! – escupía Adam Wiles, su cara roja de furia, removiéndose en la silla en la que estaba atado. Se movía de un lado a otro, sin importarle que cada vez que intentaba soltarse las cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo lo apretaban más.

Robert veía todo desde la esquina del salón, con expresión de inconformidad, Jacob Lee había sido como su hermano, pero cuando este creaba una poción para combatir el Escrofungulosis se había envenenado al cortar las escamas de dicho animal. También unos días antes, habíamos recibido un informe de que Adam Wiles le pasaba información valiosa de Nosotros a Ellos, como por ejemplo el de esa noche, nadie se suponía que debían saber sobre la cena con los Uhalde.

Era una rata traicionera.

-¡Di la verdad! Di que nos traicionaste a todos con los Aurores, ¡Dilo!- soltó finalmente Robert controlando su coraje, su cabello estaba desordenado y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas. Tomo su varita y lo apunto, para después rugir _"¡Crucio!" _

Sus llantos de dolor se escucharon por toda la casa, cuando terminaron los segundo de castigo, su cuerpo cayo inerte de la silla, su respiración nivelándose a la normalidad. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y soltaba gemidos de dolor por la boca. Robert se acerco a él y lo palmeo en la cabeza, agarrando unos cuantos mechones de cabello y levantándola para que lo pudiera observar directamente.

-Te lo pediré una última vez, Wiles. ¿Fuiste sí o no quien lo delato del tráfico de brebajes ilegales y nos pusiste en peligro a todos?-pregunto con calma, hablándole como si fuera un niño. Murmuro algo que no logramos escuchar, y Robert asintió con la mirada perdida. Nos vi antes de salir por la puerta de entrada y dijo:

-Tírenlo cerca del ministerio y bórrenle la memoria. No queremos más problemas.

Y sus órdenes fueron cumplidas.

Bethany se acerco a él con la varita en alto, pero no me quede a ver que sucedía. Subí las escaleras hacía el cuarto para quitarme el vestido y darle las buenas noches a Aiden, solo para encontrarlo en la cama con un álbum de fotografías viejas, lo único que pensé que fuera valioso como para traérmelo esa noche de diciembre.

Gracias a Merlín había colocado un "_muffliato" _cuando lo subí.

Ojeaba las páginas con gran interés, observando cada imagen que se movía algunos segundos, memorizándose las caras, los gestos, los nombres. Había visto ese álbum alrededor de quinientas veces, pero siempre lo encontraba interesante. Se había quedado observando una fotografía más tiempo de lo normal y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando me fije quienes eran. Aún recordaba ese día.

_-¡Vamos, Rose! No seas aguada, tomate una foto con nosotros. ¡Acabas de ganar la copa de Quidditch!_ – _Lily le gritaba, su lacio cabello rojo como el de ella moviéndose con el viento, habían ido a verla jugar contra Ravenclaw y hacia un frio de los mil demonios. _

_Pero Lily quería una foto, y Lilian Luna siempre conseguía lo que quería._

_-¡EH! ¡Esperen me les uno! ¡Yo igual!_

_Las dos giramos a ver como James y Fred corrían en nuestra dirección, sus bufandas de Gryffindor y túnicas ondeando con el viento. Sonrieron mientras me agarraban cada uno por los hombros, dejándome en medio sonriendo mientras rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa de alegría en mi rostro._

_En ese tiempo no podía evitar pensar, mi Quinto Año no podría ser mejor._

-Mamá, ese muchacho de la derecha de los lentes se parece demasiado a el hombre de la fiesta. Lo solías conocer, ¿verdad?- sus ojos azules estaban llenos de curiosidad mal disimulada, o no disimulada en realidad. Sus piernas se movían inquietas en la orilla de la cama, tenia puesta su pijama verde de motas moradas y sus cabellos castaños como los míos revueltos.

_Como los de Albus…_

-Sí, ese es James Potter. ¿Recuerdas que una vez hablamos de él? Es mi primo o al menos lo solía ser.- termine con un suspiro. Aiden estaba al corriente de la situación y hacia lo máximo por comprenderla. Le di un beso en la frente y le dije que me iría a cambiar. El sonrió, guardo el álbum en la mesa de noche y se metió bajo las cobijas.

-¡No olvides que mañana es el primer día de escuela, corazón!- le dije mientras entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta escuchando con claridad un sonoro "¡no, mamá!"

Recargue la frente en la puerta y suspire.

Tenía que sacar las identificaciones muggles.

†

_Es mi nuevo proyecto, después de terminar de leer Autoengaño Hipotético (Un fic que les recomiendo mil y un veces), decidí escribir esta historia (Y prometer editar mis otras dos), al igual que recordarles que el Español no es mi idioma materno, así qué si tienen alguna sugerencia, ¡Adelante! _

_Sábado, 29 de junio de 2013._

_11:36 pm._

_PS: ¡esto es para ti Clio! _


End file.
